


Отца не обманешь

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: But there is no rhyme here, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, There should be a rhyme here
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Это кто?— Мой новый зять.— Он что, не монстр?— Как сказать…





	Отца не обманешь

— Это кто?  
— Мой новый зять.  
— Он что, не монстр?  
— Как сказать…  
— Не пьёт, не курит?  
— Что ты, пап!  
— А кровь он любит?  
— Мне бы знать…  
— Он не вампир?  
— Ты что, он наш!  
— Но рыжий ведь…  
— Зато милаш.  
— Причём здесь это?  
— Как сказать…  
— Я захотел вдруг полетать…  
Молчание…  
— А он летун?  
— Я не уверен, папа…  
— Врун!  
— ?  
— Ведь он — вампир, вампир и мышь. Ведь так же?  
— Нет, не мышь.  
— Он не вампир!  
— Ну, как сказать…  
— Да прекрати ты папе врать!  
Молчание…  
— Он человек?  
— Боюсь солгать, сказав: «Да нет»…


End file.
